The provision of tamper-indicating or tamper-evident closures for containers is desirable for all manner of consumer products, so that partial or complete removal of the closure results in clearly discernable visible alteration thereof. Typically, closures of this nature include an upper cap portion, and a depending pilfer band arranged to interact and cooperate with the container to which the closure is applied. The philfer band is typically configured so as to fracture and/or separate from the closure cap attendant to closure removal, thereby providing clearly discernable evidence that the container has been partially or completely opened.
As will be appreciated, it is desirable for a tamper-indicating closure to be as resistant as possible to tampering or the like without visibly discernable evidence thereof. To this end, the present plastic closure has been particularly configured for economical and efficient manufacture for use on existing containers, with the closure being highly resistant to tampering, consistent and reliable in performance, and highly versatile for use with a wide variety of different containers.